pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Liberty Movement Comes
Liberty Movement Comes is the first episode of second season premiere that is rebooted. Plot Narrator: Here's a do-over of events, simply because we realize the candidate supported before was a corrupt psychopathic wallbuilder. Max: *go to Route 110 with Ash, Paul, May, Barry and Vivi* Well I got to get my 3rd badge! Ash: Yes, we have to get the badge May: The next gym specializes in Electric types Paul: It might be slightly difficult, but I assume you can manage it Barry: And it might be fun Vivi: You do your best Max kisses him Max: Thanks... huh? (Ron Paul have a speech on his supporters) Ron Paul: Me being the President is up to you people or not, if not I will just research the issues with my own show. Ron Paul's Supporters: -seem eager to vote for Ron Paul- Ron Paul: I am running for President of the United States for Republican primaries. Max: Oh... hi! Ron Paul: Hello there, I am Ron Paul. Rand Paul: I am Rand Paul. Max: My name is Max! Ash: My name is Ash Ketchum, and this is May, Paul, Barry, and Vivi Winstrate. Max: So Ron Paul, What are you doing? Ron Paul: I am running for President Max: Why do you want to run for President? Ron Paul: I will be champion for liberty, freedom, and the US Constitution Max: Okay. So would you show me us where the Republican primaries are? Ron Paul: Yes. Rand Paul: I am not running, but I would be honored to be picked as the running mate if my father won the nomination, and I will show you where the Republican primaries are. Max: Nice. Ron Paul and Rand Paul: *lead everyone to the Republican primaries* Max: Oh wow. Everyone, I think we should sit. Ron Paul: To be honest, this is my 4th time trying to run for President, if I dont get the nomination I am done with politics forever. I will be competing against Jeb Bush and Donald Trump. Max: So this might be your last time running for President if you don't get the nomination? Ron Paul: I am a former congressman and have been in politics for 35 years. Max: Wow... So this might be your last run for President? Ron Paul: Yes, I am kinda 81 too. Max: Does that mean you're a statesman? Ron Paul: I am a statesman Ash: Good luck Ron, you can win! Ron Paul: I will do my best! *enters the primaries against Jeb Bush, Donald Trump, New Gingrich, Mitt Romney, John McCain, Marco Rubio, and Ted Cruz* Chris Wallace: What is your foreign policy, Donald Trump? Donald Trump: I want to build a wall at the border of Mexico. Chris Wallace: I think Ron Paul wants to respond to that. So what's your respond to that, Ron Paul? Ron Paul: If the wall was up, how would all people be able to get in? Donald Trump: Uh, uh, they just remain there, the wall is just to keep out some bad people. Ron Paul: That's a funny excuse, what kinds of bad people would come from Mexico? Savage fan: DAMN!!! *in quiet tone* Donald Trump: People who sneak illegal substances, also bad people like the ones from a September 16 years in the past. Ron Paul: The wall would also trap everyone else behind it too. Jeb Bush: You do not know what you are talking about, the other people won't be trapped behind it. Ron Paul: Both of you, clearly need to listen to your own words! Newt Gingrich: Mr. Paul, might I suggest that you give this wall a chance. Ron Paul: If I did it would end badly. Ron Paul: Can't we just have diplomacy? Chris Wallace: What is your foreign policy, Mr. Paul? Ron Paul: I take a non interventionist route. Donald Trump: Who needs that when you just build the wall? Ron Paul: Then that would be intervening with Mexico. Chris Wallace: (This guy really doesnt know what he is talking about) Jessie: I see a Presidential debate going on. James: And some twerps are at it. Meowth: Focus on the candidates, even we thing the country should have a great leader, da boss wouldn't because he wants to take over. Max: Ash, I began to listen to Ron Paul what he is saying. I think the mainstream media began to ignore him. Ash: Me too. Jessie: This politician does have a point. James: Especially with the others sounding too corrupt. Meowth: And the media doesn't pay him any attention. Max: Go Ron Paul! Ash, May, Vivi, and Barry: We could definitely need this guy as President Paul: To be fair, the other candidates are corrupt anyway Ron Paul: If Donald became President, America would become an anarchy or dictatorship under his greed, the poor wouldn't get any help. And if Hillary won, she would be dooming us with her emails, like it doomed Benghazi. Hillary vs. Jeb would probably be a slightly bad situation, but Hillary vs. Donald would be worse. If Jeb won, maybe the economy could be slightly in disarray, he wouldn't be as good as his father and brother before him. Giovanni: -watches the debate from his HQ- I dont know if I am supporting Mr. Paul, though I too began listening to him, Jessie and James and Meowth, what is he saying? Jessie: Yes sir. James: Mr. Paul wants to be an honest politician. Meowth: Someone who will actually aid the people. Giovanni: I am barely supporting him then. Team Rocket: Okay boss. Giovanni: Team Rocket members, I am offering you all to listen to Ron Paul. Andrew Napolitano: I will be Ron Paul's running mate. Ron Paul: We cannot be the policeman of the world. We have to use diplomacy. End foreign aid to all countries. Chris Wallace: What is your military policies? Donald Trump: I will build a wall. Chris Wallace: Ron Paul wants to respond on that. Ron Paul: That is NOT the military policy. Donald Trump: It is for me. Ron Paul: We should watch out for the military-industrial complex, defend this country and bring our troops home! (The debate ended as it shows that Ron Paul overwhelmingly won against Trump and GOP candidates) Max: I see Ron winning against Donald Ash: Good job Ron. Jessie, James, and Meowth: -silently see Ron dominate the polls against every candidate and Donald-